The Consequence
by LinneaL
Summary: Coulson's team has finally stepped over the boundary (are you really surprised?), and at the Hub, they aren't too happy. This time, the team's actions have consequences. Consequences, in the form of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s most dangerous prisoners. Multi-chaptered.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: _**_So, this is something that has been in my head for some time so I thought I would give it a try. The story is set some time after what is happening on the show, a year maybe. I'm hoping to make it multi-chaptered and probably pretty long. Let me know what you think and if you're interested in reading more!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own any of Marvel's characters. I own my original characters and the story._

* * *

_Prologue_

The prisoner was secured to the sturdy metal chair tightly, and the chair was bolted to the stone floor. The rather broad table was also that bolted to the floor. Come to think about it, the only mobile objects in the room, was the light, plastic chair on which the negotiator sat, and the negotiator himself. He was S.H.I.E.L.D.s finest, brought in for this particular negotiation with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s top risk prisoners. Thus the extra safety measures. The negotiator was not allowed to bring the briefcase he usually took with him everywhere he went, and was separated from the prisoner with the unusually broad table. He also knew that, at any given time, there was several guns pointed at the prisoner, and that the dark, padded cell would fill with gas as soon as there was any signs of trouble. The gas being the air borne dendrotoxin Agent Simmons had perfected after Centipedes crude version, of course, and the guns filled with the same. Both were at a concentration enough to knock out both persons in the room for two weeks straight. They were assigned as such to give time to move the prisoner back into the secure cell the prisoner normally inhabited down in the Casket, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s most secret prisons, and one of the heaviest guarded. By all rights, a prisoner of level 9 should not be allowed a live negotiation, should have been forced to remain in the cell and communicate via technology. But the prisoner had requested live negotiation or nothing at all, and for it to occur at ground level. By all rights, a level 9 prisoner should not be taken up on such a request, but this prisoner was an exemption for many rules. And S.H.I.E.L.D. needed the information the prisoner had badly. Very, very badly. Badly enough, to do virtually anything to receive it, and in this case, that meant pleasing a level 9 prisoner.

_She don't look the part,_ the negotiator thought to himself as he waited for the psychologists on the other end of his comms to give him go-ahead to start the negotiation. But he wasn't stupid, he knew very well that looks could deceive, and he also knew she was the only level 9 prisoner not to have started out that way- the only prisoner ever, in fact, who had risen to a level 9 risk through what she had done _after _she had been contained. The prisoner was small; she didn't look to be much over 160 centimetres. She was not particularly bulky either- although if you looked closer, you would see she consisted of nothing but sleek muscles. She was looking down at the moment, and had been ever since the negotiator entered the room. Her face was covered by her hair, which was a bit longer than shoulder-length. He figured it probably used to be curly, but now, ingrained with dirt and not washed for what seemed like (and probably was) year, it was just… a large mess. The colour was largely undistinguishable. The psychologists had told him he was to wait until she looked up before initiating any conversation, so he had the time to muse over her hair as minutes ticked by. The negotiator was far to experienced to show any nervous ticks as the minutes dragged out into an hour. There was a reason he had been picked for this job, after all. Still, he could not help but think: _finally, _when she eventually did look up. She looked up, the hair fell from her face and the negotiator, no matter how experienced, could not help but gulp a bit too loudly. There was screaming in his ear as the psychologists scolded him on his reaction. The prisoner was sickly pale, although that was only to be expected considering the amount of time she had spent underground. Across her face ran a large, ugly scar, starting above her right eye and ending under her left chin, buckling as it went. Above her left eye and at her hairline, she had an oddly-looking burn, where no hair grew. And these were only the most noticeable scars, if you would look closer, you would see countless more. But it was not her paleness, nor her scars, that made the negotiator flinch. It was her eyes. They were dead. They were dead, and absolutely menacing as she turned them onto him. Afterwards, he would realise that he never knew what colour her eyes were, only how it felt like to look into them, and see Death. A small, humourless smirk played at the prisoners lips when she took in his reaction. He quickly composed himself and prepared himself to start talking, but was stopped once again by the people in his ear, telling him he needed to let her go first. She stared at him for quite a while, but after the initial shock and swallow, he did not show any more signs of nervousness under her dead stare- he was after all S.H.I.E.L.D.s finest.  
- So, here you are. They actually did send for Gerhard M. Reuter. You are a bit of a disappointment though, I have to say. Her voice was horse, having not been used for some time. The negotiator opened his mouth to answer but she was faster;  
- No, don't speak. I'm not interested in hearing you talk. I am going to tell you what my deal is for giving you the information you so desperately crave, and you are going to agree. The negotiator opened his mouth again;  
- I SAID, don't talk. I have my terms, and they are not negotiable. I know very well how badly you need the information I hold, and so you are going to agree to my terms. I said, don't talk! You are to listen. And S.H.I.E.L.D. listened. And they discussed. But she was right, they needed the information, bad. So, extremely reluctantly, they agreed to the terms of a level 9 prisoner.


	2. One too many broken protocols

_Chapter 1- One too many broken protocols_

The Hub was buzzling with activity and Skye, Jemma and Fitz could not help it but feel a bit excited. It had been a while since they last visited. They were talking and laughing, and walked with a bounce to their steps, even though they well knew they had not been called for a courtesy visit. They had finished their last mission a few days ago, and it had been tough on all of them, so it was nice to get a little break. A little stress-relief. The whole team had been requested to appear at the Hub, but once they had gotten there, it was only Coulson who had been asked to follow the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the rest of them had been dismissed. So Skye, Jemma and Fitz were happy, and took the opportunity to enjoy themselves a little. Ward and May however, did not seem to share the trio's excitement, and both looked rather grim as they followed the young agents along on an extensive exploration of the Hub.

It took Skye until lunch to notice that Ward and May's quiet was not their usual quiet, and that something might actually be up. She leaned into Ward in order to avoid ruining FitzSimmons good mood, and whispered to him:  
- What is going on? Why are you and May so down? He put down the egg-sandwich he had been staring at as if it held all of life's answers, and quirked an eyebrow at him and May being "so down". But then he sighed a small sigh and answered quietly.  
- I just think… that we might really be in trouble this time.  
-Why? Skye asked, incredulously. I mean, I know we broke a few protocols last mission, but we have done that many times and although it has always meant a bit of trouble with the higher ups, a little extra paperwork and some boring-ass routine missions really isn't so bad. I don't think you should get all moody and depressed because of it. Ward gave a short, dark chuckle.  
- I know Skye, but I'm afraid it will be different this time.  
-What makes you think that? What makes this time so special? Ward looked around a bit uneasily, stared at his sandwich some more and then finally faced Skye who was waiting patiently on him to answer.  
- It's just a feeling. We've never been called to the Hub before for a minor scolding, much less by Victoria Hand herself… And May and I are level 7's. We're usually brought along for these kind of things. I don't know I just… I think we might have finally crossed the line this time. An uneasy feeling started to settle down in Skye's stomach, and her bubbly mood from before was long gone.  
- Doesn't Coulson have an unlimited free-pass on bad behaviour? I mean, because of the whole Fury-trying-to-make-up-for-him-dying-and-for-bringing-him-back-without-asking-thing?  
- Sure we have been allowed more freedom than most S.H.I.E.L.D. teams because of that, but it could never last forever. You know well S.H.I.E.L.D. relies on the system, and for it to work they can't allow anyone to deviate from it too much, or for too long.  
- And there's no way Coulson hasn't just been called in to be briefed on another mission? Skye asked, a bit hopefully.  
-Sure he could have been…, Ward answered hesitantly, but when he saw the hope bloom in Skye's eyes he quickly added; but I really don't think so. Skye's face fell. She was quiet for a while, and so was he. FitzSimmons were talking excitedly about some apparently revolutionary set of alien technology recently discovered, and they had yet to notice that anything was amiss. May was sitting up straight and scanning the surroundings, just as she had been for the entire meal. Skye stirred her milkshake with the straw, took a few sips and stared at the light pink substance.  
- Do you regret it? Skye's voice was so low Ward had to strain in order to hear what she was saying.  
- Do I regret what? Skye let the straw fall and turned her eyes on Ward, intently searching his face.  
-Do you regret breaking protocol? On this last mission? Ward sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them again and returned her searching gaze.  
-No, he answered firmly, I do not. We did the right thing, the only thing we could possibly do. That girl… I honestly do not believe we've ever broken a protocol without there being a good reason for it- well, not an important protocol anyways. I just don't think others at S.H.I.E.L.D. see it the same way. Skye nodded solemnly, as if he confirmed what she had thought.  
- Good, she said, if we haven't done anything wrong, then we can face whatever they throw at us, we can face it together. Ward looked at her in surprise. He admired her optimism. She looked back at him, and in her eyes was a look of sheer determination. He couldn't help but admire that too. He gave her a small smile.  
- I guess we can. She returned his smile with a small smile of her own.

* * *

_At the same time, in a small briefing-room restricted by level 8 access. _

- You can't assign us a 0-9-7 mission. 0-9-7 missions are voluntary, Coulson protested, baffled.  
- I can and I am, Agent Coulson, Victoria Hand answered coldly, hands behind her back. You have broken one too many protocols. Director Fury might have turned a blind eye to your team for some time, but you knew as well as I that couldn't last if you insisted on continuously breaking important protocols. Actions have consequences, Agent Coulson. Coulson straightened up and mimicked Agent Hands rigid position.  
- So, this is it, then? He asked. Agent Hand snorted;  
- Don't act like I'm handing you and your team a death sentence. It isn't necessarily. Besides, no one had volunteered for the mission, and time was running out. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs it carried out immediately and you were the only team readily available. The 0-9-7 isn't a difficult mission- it requires minimum skill.  
- But maximum danger? Victoria Hand gave Coulson a venomous look at his bitter retort.  
- Actions have consequences, Agents Coulson, she reminded him. He sighed.  
- And what are our consequences?  
- Your mission is simple enough, you are to carry out the terms of agreements with one of our prisoners. She has requested some partial freedom, where she gets to accompany a small mobile team without any restrictions of movement at the base of operations- that would be your Jet in this case. You are to carry out some of S.H.I.E.L.D.s most basic missions, such as transporting packages of minor danger, whilst she is on board, and she is to be allowed to exit the aircraft at every landing. When exiting the aircraft she is not allowed to move wherever she wants, though, and is supposed to be closely supervised by at least two senior agents at all times. You'll find all the details on how to handle her in the mission briefing, it is quite extensive. I recommend you and all your team members to read it thoroughly before picking up the prisoner, there can be no mistakes with this one. Coulson accepted the folder Agent Hand was extending.  
- So, how long are we supposed to look after her? And what is the prisoner's level?  
- She is to stay with you for two weeks. After that she has agreed to give us the second half of information we need, the first part is to be divulged before she departures with you. She is a level 9 prisoner. Coulson dropped the mission briefing he had begun to look through.  
- She is _a what?!_ Who is she?!  
- That is not vital information to your mission, Agent Hand replied, untouched. Coulson stared at her blankly.  
- Hang on…, he said and quickly skimmed through the pages of the dropped mission briefing. There is _no _information on the prisoner we are supposed to guard for _two weeks?! _ We're given _nothing?! _And you are letting a team of _6 _people,of whom _two _are_ not _combat-ready and_ one _just barely started calling herself an agentdeal with a _level 9 _prisoner?!Are you _insane?! _Coulson was practically shouting at the end.  
-Agent Coulson! May I remind you of whom you are speaking to! You have been given your mission, and that is final! It needs to be done, and you are the only team available. You are dismissed. Coulson stared at Victoria Hand in disbelief, before turning and angrily stomping out of the room, silently asking himself how in the world he was going to tell his team that, at last, they had indeed broken one too many protocols.


	3. Briefings and choices

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you to those who followed and favorited my story, means a lot! Here's the next chapter- please review, any type of response is deeply appreciated! :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2- Briefings and choices_

- _What _is taking them so long?! They have been in there for two hours straight! Why did Coulson request to talk to May and Ward alone? We're agents too! This isn't right, they can't just keep us in the dark like this!  
- Skye, calm down, Jemma said with a sigh, probably for the thousand time. She was sitting in the sofa in the lounge, reading a book- or well, trying to read a book, but Skye kept on interrupting her. Fitz was sprawled over one of the chairs tinkering with a new gadget, and ignored Skye's latest outburst. She had gone on frequent rampages ever since they got back from the Hub to the Bus, and the three older agents had locked themselves in inside the briefing room. She would calm down for a bit, sit down and ponder some, and then with regular intervals stand up and start screaming again. Skye was currently angrily stomping back and forth in front of the two scientists, her hands balled up at her sides, her hair swinging so that she constantly had to blow it out of her face. At Jemma's answer, she stopped and stared at her friend.  
- I'm not going to calm down. And you know as well as I that something is wrong! She said accusingly, and continued:  
- We deserve to know what it is. They can't just keep it from us! We're a team! Jemma sighed and put her book down.  
- Skye, I'm sure Coulson has a very good reason for wanting to talk to Ward and May first, you just have to trust him, Simmons told Skye in her most reasonable voice. Skye inhaled angrily, readying herself for a response- but then defeatedly released the air, and slumped deflated down beside the biochemist.  
- It's not fair, she whined. Jemma put a hand on her knee, trying to comfort her friend. Just as she thought she might pick that book up again and see if she would be allowed to read, Skye sat up straighter and looked at her defiantly.  
- I am going to hack into the system and spy on them, so that we can hear what they are saying. Jemma groaned and threw herself back at the sofa. Fitz barely glanced up from his project.  
-_No, _Skye, we talked about this! We are not spying on our superiors!  
- Why not? Skye retorted, you know as well as I do that something is wrong. Jemma looked up at the hacktivist, and saw for the first time this day Skye not only looking angry, but also a bit scared. Of course Simmons knew something was wrong, as did Fitz. They might not have caught up on Ward and May behaving strangely, but even they detected the bad tension when Coulson came back and abruptly ordered them back to the bus, and even they reacted to the uncomfortable silence on the way back, and even they understood that something was seriously wrong when Coulson with a strained look on his face asked May and Ward to the briefing room. They just dealt with not knowing differently than Skye. Fitz was concentrating as hard as he could on his gadget, trying not to think of what it was they could not know yet. Simmons was trying to loose herself in her book, although to be fair to Skye, if she had not interrupted Jemma she would probably still have had a hard time to concentrate enough to read. She would probably just nervously have flipped through the pages, trying to distract herself. So she quietly answered Skye:  
- I do. And I'm worried sick, she confessed, but I trust Coulson, and if he doesn't think we should know something just yet, we probably shouldn't know that something just yet. Skye looked at Jemma with apprehension, and then leaned back against the sofa next to her.  
- It's just so damn hard not to know, to just sit here… and do nothing. With the way Ward spoke before… we might really be done for it this time. And I'm scared shitless. What if they have decided to split us up? Fitz drew a loud, shaky breath at this, revealing he might not be deaf to the girls' conversation after all, and then threw himself with renewed energy and concentration into his project. Jemma looked at him for a short time, then looked back at Skye, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She gave Skye a small, wavering smile, also that meant to be reassuring. Skye sighed heavily and closed her eyes, squeezing Jemma's hand back. There was nothing more to be said. So Skye surrendered to her vividly swirling mind, providing her with images she did not wish to see.

* * *

_About two hours earlier_

- May, Ward. Briefing room. Ward drew a breath, steeling himself, knowing this would be bad.  
- Ward! His trainee who had just become an agent called out to him. She looked lost, and a bit scared. He gave her a small smile, before turning and following Coulson and May to the briefing room. Coulson put the room on lockdown as soon as Ward stepped through, which meant no one outside could hear or see anything happening on this side of the door. _If they don't hack themselves into the system, _Ward thought to himself, quietly hoping FitzSimmons would be able to stop Skye from doing so. Coulson stood with his back to the two of them, on the other side of the table.  
- So, what's the verdict? May asked in a crisp tone.  
- HQ has assigned us to a 0-9-7 mission, Coulson answered.  
- They have _what? _Ward asked, disbelievingly. 0-9-7's were almost always extremely dangerous, which was why they were never assigned a team or person but was only to be taken up if there were agents volunteering. Either that, or they were uncomfortable enough that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want to force anyone to do it, and that had to be pretty uncomfortable considering what was issued as regular missions. Perhaps it was only an extremely uncomfortable mission, they could deal with…  
- How bad is it? May asked.  
- It's bad, Coulson answered, finally turning and throwing a mission briefing on the table. It's bad enough, that I didn't want to tell the others until I've discussed it with you. I want your opinions, and I need to know that the two of you are aboard before I even consider letting the others accepting the mission.  
-Sir? I though you said it was assigned to us, do we have a choice in the matter? Ward asked, profoundly confused.  
- There is always a choice, Coulson answered. When Ward looked like he still didn't understand a thing, he added:  
- If the team decides we do not want the mission, I will dismantle this group. That will mean the relocation of all of you into new teams or other constellations, and all consequences of such actions will fall upon me. Considering even Skye is now officially an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., no one will face being thrown out of S.H.I.E.L.D. If any one of the other three does not want to participate in the mission, they have to choose between asking to be re-assigned to another team, which might look bad in their file and might result in some unpleasantries, or to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. altogether. Those are our choices.  
- Oh, was all Ward could think of replying. In the meantime, May had started to read through the mission file. She looked up from it and onto Coulson.  
- Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. agree to this arrangement? And why, no matter how badly we screwed up, would they ever think of assigning us _this_ as punishment? Coulson sighed in response.  
- That's the really tricky part. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs the information the prisoner can divulge desperately, no one has volunteered and we are the best thing at hand. It makes me conflicted about the whole thing, although I will still be pissed at them for putting my team in such danger, if we were to accept the mission. Ward looked as puzzled as ever, and no surprise, seeming as he didn't know what the mission entailed as to yet. So May took pity on him and handed him the mission file, which he started to skim through immediately, a deep frown settling on his face as he did. When he put the mission briefing down, May turned to Coulson again.  
- I think this could potentially be extremely dangerous for all involved. What bothers me most is the lack of information about the prisoner; it makes it difficult to assess the risk correctly. If this deal is a ruse from the prisoner's side to be able to escape, it will be very hard stopping her what with the terms of the agreements. And if she is set on escaping, I highly doubt she will have any qualms about what methods she has adopt in order to do so- and it will be very difficult to look after the other three agents and make sure they are safe. The question is whether she is practical and only focused on escaping, at which killing us might not be the only option, or if she enjoys killing and hurting people, in which case we are in a much greater danger. But then again, she might not look to escape at all.  
- No? Coulson asked, isn't this obviously only set up so she can do just that?  
- Not necessarily. Since HQ is getting the second part of the information they so desperately need _after _her stay with us, they have to believe there is a reasonably good chance of her returning. It is also highly likely that the information she is providing is from former employers, who ought not to be too happy with her. Thus, staying with S.H.I.E.L.D. might be her best option at the moment. Coulson nodded approvingly, but Ward looked hesitant.  
- But even if she doesn't plan to escape, she might still…  
- Pose a serious threat to all on the bus, Coulson filled in, yes. She might be very unstable and is obviously very lethal if she wants to be, otherwise she wouldn't be a level 9 prisoner. For all we know, she might be a sadistic psychopath. This is why I want your opinion on whether we should risk the mission, and if we do, I want your assurances that you will do everything necessary to keep our team safe, and device a plan to do so. Both May and Ward nodded, and then the discussion started for real. It went on and on, back and forth. They discussed the risk, and they discussed possible safety measures and whether or not they would be effective. They all took the time to read the mission file carefully, as to understand as much about the mission as was possible. After approximately three hours, Coulson exhaled loudly.  
- I think it is time you made your decisions. May?  
- If this is something that needs to be done, I think we should do it. I am willing to accept the mission, and I will of course go to any extra length necessary to keep the prisoner from harming anyone on the team. Coulson gave a sharp nod before turning to Ward.  
- Well? How about you?  
- I think the mission is extremely dangerous and still can't wrap my head around that they've assigned a level 9 prisoner to a six-man team, sir. But I accept, and will gladly take part in any extra safety measures needed.  
- I guess it's time we brief the rest of our team, then, Coulson replied.

"_Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz, Agent Skye. Report to the briefing room immediately." _Coulson's words rang loudly throughout the quiet room the three agents were sitting in, startling them. Jemma sat up straight, tossing her book aside. Only, she tossed it in the stomach of Skye, who let out a loud "Ouf!". Fitz dropped his gadget on the floor, breaking it into a million pieces. He cursed under his breath silently, starting to scoop the parts together.  
- Leave it, Fitz, Simmons said. She then looked to Skye, who had not jumped up and exclaimed "finally!" as she would have expected, but rather looked to be frozen in place.  
- Well, come on then you two, let's go. No need to keep Coulson waiting, Jemma said in an overly care-free manner, her voice wavering only slightly. So the three nervous agents went to the briefing room, where Coulson quickly explained the situation, the possible danger, and their choices (interrupted only by Skye asking what a 0-9-7 was and if a level 9 prisoner was bad, considering how FItzSimmons paled). They were given the night to decide. Skye spent most of it researching "level 9 prisoners" and "the Casket"- very hard to find any information on, by the way, even for a hacker like Skye. There wasn't really a choice for her- this was her family, the only family she had ever had, and she was not giving them up for anything, so she tried to come to terms the best she could to the mission she had already accepted. FitzSimmons spent the night discussing with each other, alternatively quietly whispering to one another and alternatively standing up and angrily shouting at each another. When the morning came, the three agents one on one went to Coulson's office and told him they would accept the mission. At 9 a.m., the Bus left the ground and took course towards the Casket.


End file.
